


Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic

by saiditallbefore



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, the goose supports zuko, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: The goose likes Zuko, andonlyZuko.Zuko isn't sure how to feel about this.





	Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).

to do:

  * dunk the girl in the pond
  * hide the fire lord’s crown
  * convince turtle-ducks to rise up in revolt
  * disrupt a war council meeting
  * sit on boy until he sleeps
  * bring boy gifts
    * (bring to bedroom: oranges, pai sho tiles, tsungi horn)

* * *

Zuko stared at the tsungi horn the goose had brought into his bedroom. How did a goose even _carry_ that thing?

Nevermind that he still hadn’t solved the mystery of where the goose— not a turtle-goose, or a cat-goose, or a squirrel-goose, just a _goose_— had come from. It seemed to be the smartest animal that Zuko had ever met.

And for some reason, it liked Zuko.

Azula threw the doors to his bedroom open. For some reason, she was dripping wet.

“Do you _know_ what your _pet_ did to me?” she spat.

“Uh—” Zuko began. He spotted a familiar shape creeping down the hall, and was just wondering if he should say something, when Azula shouted.

“It bit me!” she yelled.

The goose honked.

Azula stormed away.

Zuko, biting back a laugh, looked at the goose. “Are you coming in, or what?” he asked.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic, by saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009560) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig)


End file.
